Budokai 4 PS2
Budokai 4 - The best from the Budokai series in one fan made game: *New characters and costumes. *New soundtrack. *New game modes (old ones revisited). *New attack moves (imported from other Budokai games). For PS2 Why do we need this one? You would hardly find a person who wouldn‘t know DBZ - the most successful manga/anime series in the world which is almost 30 years old. Many people grew up watching this great anime. Many of us fantasized about new sagas, new enemies, heroes and other stuff, because we didn‘t want DBZ to end. FUNimation and merchandise companies also wanted the same. Unfortunately they had different purposes. From their greed was born a new series called GT which ruined everything: suddenly (out of nowhere) black star dragon balls, Goku is a kid, Instant Transmission move isn‘t instant(it is traveling between dimensions), Goku is the only one who can beat the enemies, no more brutal fights, sacrifices and para bros... wtf? Dragon ball GT had a chance to become successful, it was supposed to be the last part to the DB series, but it had only few good ideas, and it ended up just as a disappointment to fans. I won‘t speak how disappointed fans were after crappy Evolution movie. In other words we won‘t get anything good until Toriyama re-enters the Dragon Ball universe. But the biggest disappointment comes with new game realisses that happens every year. As we all know there were many DBZ games and they all had their pluses and minuses. There aren‘t any perfect DBZ game and there won‘t be any perfect game, because the creators don't think about good gameplay, content, fan opinion, they don't think about fans at all! All they care about is MONEY MONEY MONEY. We hope to see better situations in sequels and buuum - we get the same shit, only with improved graphics. Even if some of issues are fixed, they drop out some good content purposely that they could make "sequels" or that fans have need to buy older parts (like Budokai 1 because its cut scenes). I bet even Akira Toriyama hates the fact that one of his most successful mangas gets "raped" for money, not for glory. If we want to have good budokai game we need to make it by ourselves. Modding is an answer. I‘ve seen many great work in moding. Some mods even surpassed the original games. I still can‘t believe how many talented people there are. I can‘t understand how we can‘t do such changes to Infinite World? Why only mod the textures and music, do character switches when we can do a lot more. We can put all costumes that were seen in the series, new attack moves (import from earlier games such as Shin Budokai 2, Budokai 3), import fighting stages (for example: Budokai's 2 R&R Army's base, Shin Budokai's Kami's look out and etc) even characters. Everything is possible but it requires a skilled team of modders and lots of hard work, but the most important thing is that it is possible. There is no such thing as a modding limit. And modding shouldn't be illegal. Creating and selling crappy games - now this is the thing that should be illegal. If talented and passionate fans put together all their skills, fans might get''' BUDOKAI 4''' the way it should be. I know some of you might say "You know nothing about modding". I confess - I have no skills. But I have hope that fans can do what the gaming company couldn't do right. Create an epic game, the last part to the Playstation 2 Budokai series. Fans deserved better. They deserve Budokai 4. If you accept this challenge, I'm ready to help. INFINITE WORLD' Or Enter Limited Expansion Pack Infinite World wasn‘t bad... as a expansion pack. It had better fighting system than Budokai 3, little improved graphics but... it was the last Budokai game for PS2 so why couldn't the creators make a GAME instead of an expansion pack. What I enjoyed:' ''New costumes, new moves, improved skill system. New characters. No more dragon rush (Faster fights). You can perform ultimate any time you want '''My Disappointment: Most of the new costumes were for Goku. Stupid Fatigue system ( You get tired after 1min). Aura Burst still looks fucked up ( Why characters have to become blue? Why they couldn't just add more auras or lightning effects?) Why remove characters? Wtf? Why couldn‘t they leave the Budokai 3 character set and add Zarbon and Dodoria plus the Infinite World character set? No new battle stages?? Not even alternate(destructed) versions available? Only three game modes???? No more beam strugless and quick fights??? Since the graphic engine of Budokai 2, Budokai 3 and Shin Budokai 2 are just the same as Infinite World it is possible to import characters, arenas and animations from those games. To do that we need to mod bin order and do changes to the game mechanics that would allow us to do everything that I will mention below. BUDOKAI 4 features Characters •'Goku' : Normal Gi, Kami’s gi (red & black, from dragonball when Goku fought Piccolo) , king kai’s gi, yardat clothes, vegeta’s style armor (from training in hyperbolic time chamber, jacket (Budokai 1 alt cos.) , Z end, GT, AF (special for fans, Evolution gi (Yeah, everyone hates that movie, but that gi looks awesome), normal gi with halo, ripped gi (vs kid Buu), ripped gi topless (Super Saiyan Goku vs Frieza). •'Kid Gohan': Child's clothes, Goku's gi, Piccolo’s gi, Piccolo’s gi with short hair, space armor. • Teen Gohan : ''Piccolo’s gi , Picolo’s gi with cape, Vegeta’s style armor, goku’s gi, shirt (budokai 1 alt) • Gohan : Violet gi, Gi from “Brolly’s 2nd coming”, saiyaman’s outfit without helmet and cape, kaoshin’s clothes , goku’s gi , school uniform, future Gohan, gt. • Great Saiyaman : Normal, with bandana. • Goten : Normal gi, standart alt costume. • Kid Trunks : Normal gi , Brolly’s 2nd coming style, standart alt costume. • Future Trunks : Normal outfit , Without Jacket, Long hair with armor, damaged (after training in HTC)with armor and short hair , long hair & ripped jacket, z end , GT . • Vegeta: Outfit from buu saga, Android saga armor, training clothes, saiyan armor, armor without tail, old style armor, bad man’s shirt, with jacket(budokai 1 alt), • Vegeta GT : With west, z end (from tournament), damaged .I‘m thinking to add him as Vegeta‘s alt costume and his animations give to Zarbon. • Piccolu : Normal gi, Normal gi with cape, Driving clothes, Nail, Daimo, Kami, evoliution style ( just costume, not color of skin :). • Krillin : Normal gi, Space armor, Cassual (budokai 1 alt), casual 2 (garlic jr saga), with hair, with hair and old gi. • Jamcha : Normal gi, Normal gi with long hair, casual(budokai1 alt), z end, dragonball Jamcha. • Tien : Without top , with white t-shirt , android saga’s style, z end. • Hercule: Normal Gi, Budokai 1 alt. • Videl : Short hair, long hair, with dress ( brolly’s 2nd coming) • Great Saiyawoman : Normal, With Bandana. • Pan : Normal, without bandana. • Ubb(Budokai3) : normal, GT gi. • Bardock : Normal, Turles, normal with alternate colors. • Raditz : Normal armor, new style armor, “good guy” style clothes . • Nappa : Normal, Vegeta’s style armor, Topless, With hair. • Saibaman : Green, red.. (saiba rangers ) • Recoome : Normal, without armor, damaged. • Gynju : Normal, Goku’s gi. • Friez'a : Normal, Kuriza, Cold’s colors. '• Cooler: Normal, Blue, White. • C 16 : Normal, capsule corp. • C 17 : Normal, GT. • C18 : Normal, without west, androind saga’s end, z end. • Dr Gero : Normal, without hat, Dr Myu, Scientist Gero. • Cell : Normal, Blue, Orange ( Krillin absorbed). • Cell Jr : Normal , Green, Orange ( Krillin absorbed). • Pikkon : Normal, without weight, alternate colors. • Supreme Kai : Normal, Taipion. • Dabura : Normal, alternate colors. • Fat Buu : Normal, evil Buu’s colors • Super Buu : Normal, Evil Buu’s colors • Kid Buu : Normal, Evil Buu’s colors • Janemba : Normal, Blue,• Baby : Normal, alternate colors. •''' Super C17''' : Normal, super c13 colo’rs. • Omega Shenron : Normal, Black.• Brolly : Normal, Alternate. • Kid(GT) Goku : Normal, Roshi’s, GT. • I‘m thinking about fusing Gt Goku with Kid Goku from Budokai 3 and Gt Goku‘s super Kamėhamėha give to Kid Ubb. Some of the costumes will be just recolored , some will need texture changing. It would be awesome to put Zarbon instead of Vegeta GT( Vegeta Gt would become alt costume for Vegeta). Maby ripping Zarbon sounds from other dbz games) but it would take lots of work and advanced modding skills. Transforms Goku: King Kai’s fist, SS1, SS2, SS3, SS4 Special: False SSJ , Silver SS4 Kid Gohan: Unlocked Potential Teen Gohan : SS1, SS2 Gohan: SS1, SS2, E.K.A. Goten: SS1 Kid Trunks:SS1 Future Trunks: SS1, SS2, SS3 Special: Ultra Trunks Vegeta: SS1, SS2, SS3 Special: Super Vegeta, Majin Vegeta, Silver SS4 Vegeta GT: SS1, SS2, SS3 Special : Majin Vegeta, Silver SS4 Piccolo: Fusion with Nail, Fusion with Kami, Fussion with Daimo Krillin : Unlocked Potential Hercule : High Tension Bardock : SSJ Raditz : SSJ Special : Majin Raditz Nappa : SSJ Special : Majin Nappa Frieza : 2nd form, 3rd form, final form, 100% form Special: Mecha Frieza, Majin Frieza Cooler : Final 5th form. Special : Mecha Cooler Cell : Imperfect form, Perfect form, Super Perfect form, Ultimate Warrior(Super c17 absorbtion) Special : Majin Cell Dabura : Demonic Will Kid Buu: Muscle Buu ( Massive) Broly ; Legndary ssj , God of Endless Destruction GT Goten : SS1 SS2 Special: Baby Goten GT Trunks : SS1 SS2 Special: Baby Trunks Gogeta : SS1 SS2 SS4 Special: SS3 Silver SS4 Vegito : SS1 SS2 Special: SS3 By editing game mechanics and bin order it would be possible to put new transformations. Fusions Goku+ Vegeta = SSJ Gogeta Goku+Vegeta= Vegetto : Normal, SSJ SS4 Goku + SS4 Vegeta = SS4 Gogeta Trunks + Goten = Gotenks: Normal, SS1, SS3 Kaioshin + Kibito = Kibitoshin Yamcha + Tien = Tiencha Goku + Hercule = Gokule Raditz + Nappa = Napditz GT Goten + GT Trunks = GT Gotenks Gogeta + Vegito = Gogito Super Buu’s apsorbtions: Buu + Yamcha & Tien Buu + Piccolu Buu + Frieza Buu + Cell Buu + Vegeta Buu + Gotenks Buu + Gohan Buu + Vegetto Super ATACKS FIX : Masenko and Death Wave!!! Add: Goku : Ki Cannon (Shin Budokai 2) Warp Kamehameha (Shin budokai2) Vegeta : Final Flash (Shin Budokai 2) Trunks : Heat Dome Atack (Shin Budokai 2) Krillin : Scatter Kamehameha (Shin Budokai 2) Frieza : Death Gun (B3 Dragon Rush Finisher) Death Discs( Shin Budokai 2) Cell : Death Beam ( Shin Budokai 2) Life Drain( Shin Budokai 2) Super Kamehameha ( Shin Budokai 2) Supper Buu : Assault Rain ( Shin Budokai 2) Brolly : Beam to head (Shin Budokai 2) Arenas(Stages) • World Tournament Ring • Kami’s Lookout(Shin Budokai2) • Hyperbolic Time Chamber • Arpichello (Budokai 3) • Islands(Budokai 2) • The Plains(Budokai3) • The Plains (Shin Budokai 2) • Rocky Area(Budokai3) • The Mountains(Desert Shin Budokai2) • Snowy Mountains(Budokai2) • Urbain Area(Budokai3) • City street(Budokai2) • Grandpa’s Gohan’s House(Budokai3) • Namecian plains(Budokai2) • Namecian Village(Budokai3) • Supreme Kai’s Wolrd) • Sky Pier(Budokai2) • Inside Buu’s (Budokai 3) • R&R Army’s base(Budokai2) • Janemba’s hell zone (Shin Budokai2) • GAME MODES(Menu) • Dragon World Improved DW from Budokai 2 . Best story mode cause you can play IT with friends (Up to 4 players). Also with RPG system from Budokai 3, where you can build your character. Players starts with 1 lvl and no skills. Skills are unlocked by beating opponents. Or Dragon Universe From Budokai 3 . Revisited with character from Infinite world are avaible. Voices for story events ripped from other dbz games. Also RPG sytem and etc. 2. Dueling 3.World tournament/Cell’s games/Hercule games 4.Practice/Training (We need this for new players and it could be imported from budokai 3 with some changes) 5. Dragon Arena 6. Babidi’s spaceship Epic mini games from Budokai 1 Capsule Corp Capsule corp for capsules. Makes more sence than warriors room? Options Maybe it sounds like idealistic dream but it is possible. Like I said I only need people with same desire and optimistic like me.. Category:Budokai series Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Video Games